Small, Cold Towns
by Tressym383
Summary: Ce petit crush avait commencé d'une façon parfaitement chaste, même innocente. C'était juste de la pure admiration et de l'idolâtrie. Mais désormait, ça devenait empli de désirs, c'était plus érotique. Un plaisir coupable était maintenant présent à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui. /!\ Fanfiction comportant les acteurs Ryan Reynolds et Tom Holland.
1. Chapitre 1: Le commencement

Fanfiction rating M

4 chapitres

Ryan Reynolds x Tom Holland

 **Il ne faut pas confondre les deux personnages créés par NarryFavoriteJiall et le véritable caractère ainsi que la véritable vie des deux acteurs qui les ont inspirés!**

 **Cette histoire comporte des relations homosexuelles masculines, du sexe, des mineurs, de l'alcool et des relations malsaines!**

Note de l'auteure: Je me suis retrouvée à aimer ce ship et j'ai réalisée qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fics sur ce fandom, alors changeons ça! L'anglais n'est pas ma langue maternelle et j'accepte les critiques constructives :) Avertissements: du sexe, des mineurs, consommation d'alcool chez les mineurs et relations malsaines. Cela étant dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez! (Voir la fin du travail pour plus de notes.)

Note du traducteur: Je suis tombé sur cette fanfiction par hasard et, je ne saurai pourquoi, d'une certaine façon je l'ai trouvée assez adorable. C'était surement l'image d'un Tom Holland effarouché je suppose.. Ceci est donc une **traduction**! Voici le lien vers la fic originale: /works/12622140/chapters/28758308

C'est ma premiere traduction, j'accepte les critiques, positives ou négatives avec grand plaisir! :) Certe, c'est une fanfiction qui reprend le physique, les noms et certains élements de la vie des deux acteurs, mais **tous ceci est** **fictif**! Il ne faut donc pas mélanger ces deux personnages créés par NarryFavoriteJiall et le caractère ainsi que la vie des véritables acteurs qui les ont inspirés! **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!** Merci! **Thank you NarryFavoriteJiall for allowing me to translate your story!**

•

•

Chapitre 1: _Le commencement_

•

•

Il l'obsédait depuis son premier jour, avec ces grosses bottes, cette veste épaisse et ce vieux bonnet usé qui l'énervait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait le porter. Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de ses doigts contractés dans la tentive de réfuter l'envie de toucher cette barbe blonde grisonante survenue après sa trop longue observation - _Dieu_ , cet homme pourrait être son père. Cette pensée excitante l'avait fait frissonner pendant que son paternel présentait brièvement Ryan à tous ses collègues. Tom se tenait alors tranquillement dans un coin du petit bureau, écoutant ce grand homme se présenter d'une voix basse, son estomac se serrant d'une manière qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

 **"Qu'est-ce qui te prend?"** lui avait un jour demandé son père alors qu'il se faisait de plus en plus insistant pour venir à l'usine ; le poussant à trouver une excellente excuse pour venir à son travail chaque jour de la semaine afin d' _«aider»_ la préparation du bois.

Il voulait être là tous les jours, juste pour voir Ryan enlever ses vêtements chauds afin d'être plus à l'aise. Il ne se lassait pas de l'observer dans sa fine chemise blanche, couper et déplacer des planches de bois. Parce que -Que Dieu _damne_ ce ridicule Canadien avec ses gros bras qui avait décidé de rester dans une petite ville Anglaise que Tom commençait _désormais_ à apprécier.

Le brun avait d'abord commencé par simplement l'observer derrière la vitre de protection du bureau de son père ; pensant qu'à travers celle-ci, personne ne pourrait voir qu'il regardait une certaine personne fixement. Quand son visage avait commençé à ne faire qu'un avec cette vitre, il avait décidé de s'asseoir dans une vieille chaise inconfortable au coin du bureau. La vue sur laquelle elle donnait lui était cependant assez agréable et il ne se génait pas pour mâter. Parfois Ryan le prenait en flagrant délit et lui souriait. L'adolescent se retournait alors avec des joues rouges et un cœur battant.

La première chose qu'il faisait après l'école et après avoir rapidement mangé à la cafétéria était de prendre le bus pour se rendre directement au travail de son père. À cette période de l'année, les rivières et les lacs commençaient à geler alors que la neige se formait petit à petit sur le bord des routes et sur les panneaux routiers. Il commençait à remettre sa vieillle veste épaisse malgré le fait qu'il la détestait ; mais c'était le seul vêtement qui l'empêchait de frissonner ou d'éternuer.

Le bruit, les cris et les rires l'accueillaient toujours lorsqu'il entrait dans ce grand atelier. Avec le temps, il s'était habitué au raclage des machines, au bruit strident des scies à main contre le bois et aux marteaux frappants sourdement les clous métalliques. Il avait finit par prendre l'habitude de mettre ses écouteurs et de tourner dans sa vieille chaise en cuir pour se distraire du bruit constant ; mais maintenant, il le remarquait à peine, les yeux centrés sur Ryan.

La première fois que Ryan lui dit un mot et le regarda dans les yeux plus de quatre secondes, c'était un jour où Tom était appuyé contre un mur, un chocolat chaud que des ouvriers lui avait apportés avec des cookies cuisinés par leurs épouses dans les mains. Il mangeait et buvait sottement, alternant entre bouchées et gorgées distraites tandis que ses yeux voyageaient de la petit télevision à l'homme blond. Il était jusqu'à présent inconscient de l'évidence de sa semi-observation et sursauta donc légèrement lorqu'on siffla dans sa direction. La moitié de son biscuit au gingembre tomba lorsque ses yeux rentrèrent en contacte avec ceux noisette qui le regardaient plus loin.

 **"Gamin!"**

 **"Hm?** " Tom se retourna completement et se désigna lui-même tandis que l'autre le regardait toujours.

 **"Oui, toi. Viens par là."**

Et - _oh putin_. Était-ce vraiment _le_ moment que son béguin secret choisissait pour lui dire un mot? _Ce_ moment là?? Alors qu'il avait des miettes prémachées dans tous les coins de sa bouche et du chocolat sur les dents? Il sentit ses joues chauffées et s'avança timidement vers l'homme aux lèvres charnues qui le regardait toujours d'une manière amusée, retirant poliment son bonnet lorsqu'il se fut arrêté assez pret pour pouvoir distinguer la sueur de son front. Quelques _interminables_ secondes passèrent durant lesquels les deux hommes se jaugèrent avant que le brun ne tousse maladroitement et ne regarde ailleurs, gêné ; mais Ryan finit par se redresser et laisser tomber une fine planche de bois sur la table de travail.

 **"Pourquoi as-tu l'air si effrayé, gamin?"** Il hocha la tête de gauche à droite. **"Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."**

Tom bégaya légèrement et secoua la tête. **"Non- je ne- Je n'ai pas peur."**

 **"Bien."** Le plus âgé sourit et Tom se surpris à faire de même. Ses yeux se détournèrent sur les avants bras qu'il n'avait pût jusque là qu'observer de loin. Sa poitrine se serra à la vue des petites cicatrices visibles à travers les poils bruns. Il releva rapidement les yeux quand l'autre toussa légèrement.

 **"Vous m'avez appelé, monsieur?"** demanda-t-il en déplaçant ses pieds avec nervosité.

 **"J'ai besoin de ton aide.."** Ryan fronça les sourcils et le pointa du doigt. **"Thomas, n'est-ce pas? T'es le fils de Dominic?"**

 **"Je -hm- En fait, juste Tom fera l'affaire."** Il déglutit et acquiesça.

 **"Ok, juste Tom."** Le blond sourit et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. **"T'es prêt à m'aider?"**

 **"Ouais, bien sûr."** Il haussa les épaules. **"En faisant quoi?"**

 **"Tiens juste l'extrémité de la planche."** Ryan soupira. **"Les autres idiots sont trop occupés a bouffer devant le match de foot. Et puis-"** Il pointa du doigt la planche posée sur la table. **"ce putain de truc continue de tomber à chaque fois que j'essaye de le couper. "**

Le garçon se couvrit la bouche et pouffa. Ryan sourit légèrement, les yeux clignants rapidements. **"Tu vas boire ça, gamin?"** Il désigna la petite tasse qu'il tenait toujours.

 **"Non."** Tom secoua la tête et roula des yeux. **"Et je ne suis _pas_ un gamin."**

Le blond haussa les sourcils. **" _Tu_ n'en es _pas_ un?"** Il prit la tasse de ses mains et prit une grande gorgée. Tom resta immobile, baissant la main bêtement et regardant l'autre finir le chocolat chaud, la pomme d'adan bougeant rapidemment de haut en bas. Il toussa et détourna les yeux une seconde, espérant que ses joues ne devenaient pas _trop_ rouges. Ryan lui fit un clin d'œil et posa la tasse un peu plus loin. **"Alors quel âge as-tu, Tom?"**

 **"Dix-sept ans, et vous monsieur?"**

 **"Oh, tu ne veux pas le savoir!"** ricana Ryan. Il bougea ses mains pour que l'adolescent attrape la planche. **"Et arrête de m'appeler monsieur, _gamin_ , je suis déjà vieux, ne me fais pas sentir _encore plus_ vieux. Tutoie moi."** Il haussa les sourcils et le pointa du doigt avant de saisir la scie à main et le bois. **"Tiens bien."**

 **"Tu n'es pas vieux - _'fin_ , en tout cas tu n'as pas l'air _si_ vieux."** Il sourit en appuyant une bonne partie de son poids sur le bois pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Il regarda le plus âgé commencer à le couper brutalement dans un son strident.

Le blond eut un rire sarcastique et releva: **"Je n'ai pas l'air _si_ vieux."**

 **"De loin on pourrait ne pas voir tes cheveux gris."**

Ryan lui lança un regard distrait avant de se reconcentrer sur sa scie. Il rit doucement. **"Tu sors déjà de ta zone de confort, hein, Tom?"**

L'adolescent baissa rapidement les yeux et secoua la tête en rougissant furieusement. **"Désolé! Ce n'est pas ce qu-"**

 **"Hey"** Tom releva les yeux lorsque les mouvements secs s'arrêtèrent et retrouva l'homme qui lui souriait. **"Ça va, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien**

Cette simple phrase suffit a le faire sourire, réchauffant sa poitrine.

 **"En fait, c'est plutôt agréable d'entendre le gamin de Dominic dire autre chose que: _«Oui, papa»_ ; _«Non, papa»_ ; et « _'Bye, papa»_."** ajouta-il d'une voix moqueuse.

 **"Je ne parle pas comme ça!"** Tom roula des yeux avec amusement.

 **"Bien-sûr que si!"** L'homme haussa les sourcils. **"Je n'ai même pas besoin de lever les yeux de mes foutues planches de bois pour savoir si tu viens d'arriver. Je n'ai qu'à entendre ta petite voix grinçante saluer tout le monde."** gloussa-t-il.

 **"Je suis en pleine croissance!"** se defendit-il. **"Ma voix va changer, après la mue."**

 **"Sûrement oui, mais je l'aime bien."** Ryan haussa les épaules, souriant quand l'autre rougit. **"T'es plutôt intriguant comme gosse."** Tom baissa les yeux avec un léger sourire et joua distraitement avec les fentes du bois. **"À toujours être derrière la vitre du patron, à regarder les alentours comme si c'était la meilleure chose que Dieu ait créé."**

 **"Je ne-"**

 **"C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me regardes faire mon prodigieux travail."**

Tom aurait voulu s'enfuir, le souffle court et les oreilles rouges, mais il resta, tétanisé de honte, a moitier pâle et immobile jusqu'à ce que Ryan se mette à rire. **"Qu-"**

 **"Je te taquine, Tom."** L'homme secoua la tête avant d'attraper un clou et de le lui lancer pour le reveiller. **"Allez, approche."**

Le garçon soupira et le lui relança. **"Quel humour tu as!"**

 **"Tu t'attendais à quoi? Je suis Canadien!"** Ryan leva ses bras. Le jeune brun sourit lentement quand l'autre ne détourna pas les yeux de sa direction, son estomac se crispant sur quelque chose d'inconnu. Le blond l'observa d'un regard insistant avant d'ajouter, dans un murmure: **"T'es un drôle de gosse, Tom. Mais il est maintenant temps de travailler!"**

Depuis leur première discution, Tom s'était débarrassé de tous les préjugés qu'il avait pût avoir sur cet homme. Il se souvenait avoir été intimidé et même effrayé à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui ou le regardait. Il était tellement nerveux quand son père lui demandait de lui apporter ou de lui dire quelque chose.. Surtout lorsque Ryan le regardait à peine et se contentait d'hocher poliment la tête avant de retourner à ses occupations. Il avait prit l'habitude de penser qu'il ne l'aimait finalement pas, même si à chaque fois que leur regard se croisaient, il souriait légèrement et lui faisait parfois signe. En général il finissait par rire de son visage rougis. Mais c'était le seul genre d'interactions qu'ils avaient eut jusqu'au _fameux jour_ où il lui avait demandé son aide.

Son cœur se réchauffa de bonheur quand Ryan commença à le salué à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans l'atelier en lui souriant plus souvent. Tom l'observait toujours -Bien sûr. Il ne regardait que lui quand tous les employés profitaient de la pause pour manger en parlant fort. Au fur et a mesure que le temps passait, il commençait à avoir de l'espoir. Parfois il interceptait son regard de loin, avant qu'il ne se retourne pour rire avec ses collègues.

Son aide était d'ailleurs sollicitée de plus en plus souvent et Tom n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas remarquer que le blond l'appelait même quand il n'en avait pas nécessairement besoin. Comme cette fois-là où Ryan n'avait pas semblé être en grande difficulté mais l'avait appelé avec un habituel _«gamin!»_ pour lui proposer de couper du bois. Il s'était pressé derrière lui, causant de discrets frissons au plus jeune, alors qu'il lui dictait quoi faire. De temps à autres il s'était légèrement appuyé contre son dos pour lui montrer comment mieux tenir la scie.

Tom était rentré chez lui cette nuit-là et avait rassemblé toute sa volonté en serrant les jambes pour forcer ses main à ne pas le toucher.

Ryan était toujours dans un coin sombre de son esprit. Ce petit crush avait commencé d'une façon parfaitement chaste -Même innocente. C'était juste de la pure admiration et de l'idolâtrie. Mais désormait, ça devenait empli de _désirs_ , c'était plus érotique. Le plaisir coupable qu'il ressentait chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui était présent à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait avec une érection matinale. Il la pressait alors douloureusement contre l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Il les ignorait, _Dieu_ , il _essayait_ de les ignorer ; mais rien ne fonctionnait vraiment: _ni_ les douches glacées, _ni_ les pensées écœurantes et _ni_ les pincements ne pouvaient les faires partir. Pas quand il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au Canadien, à ses grands bras et à son souffle contre son cou. Il finissait par se retourner sur le ventre et se frotter dans ses draps, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller et mordant le tissu pour étouffer ses soupirs et ses gémissements. C'était des heures où ses parents prenaient le petit déjeuner en bas, il ne manquait plus qu'à ce qu'ils l'entendent..

Il finissait par fermer étroitement les paupières et ne pouvait empêcher un petit halètement étouffé quand il venait, les jambes tendues et les mains aggrippées aux draps. Il se levait ensuite pleins d'embarras, les jambes tremblantes et les joues roses. Généralement sa mère l'appelait pour le petit-déjeuné au moment ou il nettoyait ses sous-vêtements dans l'évier de la salle de bain.

Ces choses que le plus âgé pourrait lui faire resteraient malheureusement toujours des fantasmes.

Des fantasmes qui venaient quand il ne pouvait pas dormir, tard le soir ; quand il s'ennuyait en classe de chimie ; ou quand il regardait le visage que faisait Ryan quand il était concentré. Ce visage le rendait fou, avec ces sourcils froncés, cette bouche entrouverte et cette mâchoire contractée. _Dieu_ , il aimait imaginer, le coeur battant, que le blond ferait ce visage si un jour il se penchait sur la table de travail ou si il se mettait à genoux pour refaire ce qu'il apprenait quand il regardait des vidéos porno sous ses couvertures. Mais ce n'était que des fantasmes.

Parce qu'un _«Hey, Ryan! Peut-être que je pourrai te sucer dans les vestiaires des employés?»_ n'était pas envisageable. _Non, non, non._

Tom était donc tombé amoureux de quelque chose -ou plutôt de _quelqu'un-_ avec qui il n'avait aucune chance, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune putain de raison pour qu'un homme de son âge puisse s'intéresser à un gosse qui était manifestement trop immature et enfantin pour lui parler sans bégayer ou le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir. Mais l'espoir était venu à l'improviste quelques temps avant son anniversaire, le jour où il prévoyait de boire secrètement de la vodka bon marché avec Harrison et ses amis.

Il s'était sentît arriver au paradis des imbéciles-heureux lorsque, pour la première fois, il vit Ryan _ailleurs_ que dans la boutique de son père. Tom marchait alors sur le trottoir, sa capuche sur la tête, sa veste étroitement tenue autour de lui et son écharpe autour du cou ; mais toute cette protection contre le froid ne semblait pas fonctionner tandis que le vent glacial et les petits flocons de neige lui frappaient constamment le visage. Il dissimulait ses mains dans ses poches, et se dirigeait vers la station de métro la plus proche quand il entendit un coup de klaxon. Il releva brusquement la tête et vit une voiture se garer lentement à côté de lui.

Et maintenant? Ses parents lui ont toujours dit de ne pas parler avec des étrangers ; mais ce n'était pas un _sacré_ inconnu. Le visage du blond apparut après qu'il ait baissé la fenêtre du 4x4 et Tom inspira rapidement, s'arrêtant net dans sa route.

 **"Tom!"**

 **"Hey"** L'adolescent le salua d'un hochement de tête, refusant de retirer ses mains de la chaleur de sa veste. Il regarda les yeux noisette et sourit, juste un peu.

 **"Que fais-tu ici à marcher seul avec ce temps de merde?"** demanda Ryan avec une expression confuse.

 **"J'étais sur le chemin du retour."** Tom haussa les épaules. **"Je reviens de chez un ami."**

 **"Ok"** Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que le plus âgé ne reprenne la parole en agitant la main. **"Eh bien, monte, petit ; on dirait bien que le temps va empirer."**

Le garçon regarda de son côté, légèrement hésitant - _Jésus_ , Ryan Reynolds, l'employé de son père et le type sur lequel il se branlait depuis plus d'un mois lui proposait de monter dans _sa_ voiture? - _Putin oui_. Il acquiesça rapidement et courut de l'autre côté du vieux 4x4 ; la portière grinçait et était trop lourde pour ses mains paralysées par le froid. Quand il réussit enfin à l'ouvrir, sa mâchoire tremblait et il savait que ses lèvres étaient probablement bleues. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque le blond le remarqua et augmenta le chauffage.

 **"Tiens"** dit Ryan alors qu'il redémarrait la voiture et attrapait la veste qui se trouvait entre eux. **"Prends ça, je ne veux pas expliquer à mon patron pourquoi son fils est mort d'une hypothermie."**

 **"Merci Ryan."** marmonna-t-il timidement en la prenant avec des mains tremblantes.

 **"Tu rentrais chez toi?"**

 **"Ouais."**

 **"Tu vis près de la boutique de ton père, pas vrai?"**

 **"À un pâté de maisons, oui."** acquiesça-t-il.

 **"Regarde."** Ryan lui donna gentiment un coup de coude et pointa le par brise brumeux du doigt. **"Le temps va empirer dans la minute et je ne peux pas vraiment savoir quand le soleil va se coucher."**

Le plus jeune acquiésça et regarda à travers sa fenêtre. **"Il neige plus que quand je suis partis.."**

Ryan s'éclaircit la gorge. **"Mon appart' n'est pas loin d'ici, on pourrait y rester un peu en attendant que le ciel s'éclaircisse et dégage un peu les rues."** Il le regarda. **"Ça te va?"**

Tom hocha rapidement la tête et regarda son interlocuteur avec de grands yeux. Sa bouche finit par échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience de tenir et il acquiesça brièvement. **"Ouais, bien sûr. C'est cool, merci."**

 **"Tes parents seraient d'accord avec ça?"** Le plus âgé haussa les sourcils. **"Parce que, je ne veux pas vraiment ressembler à un perv-"**

 **"Non! -Je veux dire.."** Il s'éclaircit la gorge. **"C'est bon, vraiment. Je vais leur envoyer un message et leur dire que je suis toujours chez mon ami."**

 **"T'es sûr? On peut toujours prendre le risque et te conduire chez t-"**

 **"Ryan."** Il plaça une main sur le bras de l'autre et retint ses doigts quelques secondes sur le muscle fort avant de l'enlever, le cœur battant la chamade. **"C'est bon. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer chez moi ; je dois y ranger ma chambre."** Il grimaça.

 **"Oh Seigneur, _l'adolescence_!" **Le Canadien soupira dramatiquement et sourit. **"Bien, j'espère que tu aimes KFC alors ; car on est partis, gamin."**

Tom sourit largement et resta dans un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant l'appartement du plus âgé.


	2. Chapitre 2: Le commencement de la fin

Fanfiction rating M

4 chapitres

Ryan Reynolds x Tom Holland

 **Il ne faut pas confondre les deux personnages créés par NarryFavoriteJiall et le véritable caractère ainsi que la véritable vie des deux acteurs qui les ont inspirés!**

 **Cette histoire comporte des relations homosexuelles masculines, du sexe, des mineurs, de l'alcool et des relations malsaines!**

Note de l'auteure: Merde, ce chapitre est trop long, je suppose que ce qui y est à retenir c'est que j'aime ce ship. J'espère que vous apprécierez! **Avertissement: Lemon/scène sexuelle.** Merci à Jokersbeast pour m'avoir aidée à donner une direction à ce chapitre, celui-ci est pour toi 3

Note du traducteur: Ceci est une **traduction!** Voici le lien vers la fic originale: /works/12622140/chapters/28758308

C'est ma premiere traduction, j'accepte les critiques, positives ou négatives avec grand plaisir! :) Certe, c'est une fanfiction qui reprend le physique, les noms et certains élements de la vie des deux acteurs, mais **tous ceci est fictif!** Il ne faut donc pas mélanger ces deux personnages créés par NarryFavoriteJiall et le caractère ainsi que la vie des véritables acteurs qui les ont inspirés! **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!** Merci! **Thank you NarryFavoriteJiall for allowing me to translate your story!**

•

•

Chapitre 2: _Le commencement de la fin_

•

•

Il savait qu'au premier abord ça pouvait _sérieusement_ paraître mauvais ou immoral, que peut-être les voisins avaient levés leur sourcil à la vue d'un adolescent sortant du vieux 4x4 de Ryan. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père et à ce qu'il penserait si il découvrait que son employé avait emmené son fils aîné chez lui -Même si c'était pour une raison totalement innocente. Tom mit cependant tous ces questionnements au fin fond de son esprit lorsque Ryan lui reprit sa veste pour la placée au dos d'une chaise. Son cœur battait stupidement vite et il le ressentait jusque dans ses mains alors qu'il tentait un vague sourire à l'intention du plus âgé.

Ryan lui fit un rapide et ennuyeux tour de l'essentiel de l'appartement. C'était un petit endroit et Tom se demandait si sa chambre était à l'étage ; Ryan lui avait seulement montré la cuisine et le salon. D'ailleurs, ils étaient désormais dans celui-ci à fouiller dans des rangés de films empilés sur le sol.

 **"Tu as un bel appart', Ryan."** marmonna-t-il en relevant un film pour y lire le verso du paquet.

 **"Merci, gamin."**

Des cartons de déménagement étaient encore présents dans certains coins et au milieu du couloir ; il avait trébuché sur l'un d'entre eux et rougit au rire de l'autre. C'est alors qu'il avait vu cette photo du Canadien avec une jolie femme blonde à ses côtés, souriant et la serrant dans ses bras. La déception qu'il avait ressentit était inévitable. Il le savait, oui, _il le savait_ que la chance d'être ou de faire quelque chose avec lui ne pouvait être présente que dans les fantasmes de ses nuits tardives, mais certains espoirs étaient parfois trop tenaces. Tom avait replacé la photo, l'estomac serré et les sourcils froncés.

 **"T'as pas mal de films, comment c'est possible?"** demanda-t-il lorsque Ryan vint à ses côtés.

 **"Je les récoltes depuis que les DVD sont apparus."** Le blond haussa les épaules avant de poser un bras sur celles du plus jeune. **"C'est que des bons trucs, mon garçon. Ici t-"**

 **" _Ouais_ , mais la plupart de ces films sont sur Netflix."** rit le jeune brun. **"Pourquoi dépenser de l'argent pour des DVD si tu as Netflix?"**

Le plus âgé ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. **"Dieu, je t'en supplie, s'il te plaît, donne-moi la patience nécessaire pour affronter cette nouvelle génération."**

L'adolescent sourit largement lorsque Ryan lui fit un clin d'œil et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec espièglerie avant de s'éloigner et de lui tapoter le dos. **"Tu as faim, Tom?"**

 **"Ça va."** Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

 **"Allez"** Le blond lui fit signe de le suivre. **"Allons remplir notre corps de cholestérol et d'alcool - _Enfin_ , l'alcool va pour moi, cependant, à dix-sept ans, tu ne devrais - _pourra_ \- pas boire."**

Tom secoua la tête rapidement en s'asseyant dans l'une des chaises en bois qui entouraient le grand bar au centre de la cuisine. **"Mon anniversaire n'est que dans deux semaines, alors j'ai pratiquement dix-huit ans et suis majeur."**

 **"Non, _légalement_ tu ne l'es pas, donc-" **Il haussa les épaules en ouvrant le réfrigérateur et regarda à l'intérieur. **"T'es coincé avec du Pepsi ce soir et - _Wow_ "** Il haussa les sourcils en lisant l'étiquette du soda. **"Je ne pensais pas que cette merde était _si_ vieille.. Dans ce cas, t'es coincé avec de l'eau potable, gamin.**

L'adolescent ria lorsque le blond jeta la canette directement dans la poubelle. **"As-tu même de la vraie nourriture dans ce truc?"**

Le plus âgé le regarda par-dessus son épaule avant d'y sortir le tupperware du KFC. **"Est-ce que la bière et les Skittles comptent?"**

 **"Tu mets des _Skittles_ au _frigo_?"** Le garçon aux yeux bruns grimaça.

 **"Qu'est ce que je pourrai dire? Je les aime bien dures."** Le Cannadien haussa de nouveau les épaules dans une expression ennuyée alors qu'il déposait un paque de six bières sur le comptoir. L'adolescent fit de son mieux pour ne pas élargir les yeux ou haleter ; il déglutit légèrement et serra discrètement les jambes derrière le bar, parce que: _quelle était cette merde?_ Est-ce que la réponse du blond était supposée être involontairement _sexuelle_?

Il baissa rapidemment les yeux lorsque l'autre remarqua sa tension et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il pria Dieu pour qu'il ne remarque pas la possible signification de ses propres mots et espérait qu'il ne savait pas à quel point il se sentait actuellement mal à l'aise et anxieux. Il toussa pour oublier cette maladresse d'esprit, espérant que rien ne semblait _trop_ louche. **"Ducou.. J'ai le droit de boire avec toi? Au moins _une_ bière."**

Ryan ricana et se retourna face aux armoires. **"Continue de rêver, gamin."**

 **" _Allez_ , mec! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool**gémit Tom. **"Écoute, mon père me laisse parfois prendre une bière lorsque ma famille n'est pas chez moi ; et parmi mes amis il y en a un plus âgé qui a une carte d'identité, il nous achète toujours de l'affreuse vodka bon marché mais qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, te fait bouger. Et pui-"** Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit Ryan sourire avec amusement en plaçant une assiette de poulet devant lui.

 **"Le petit Tommy n'est pas le gentil garçon à son papa comme nous le pensons tous, hein?"** Il ricana et fit un signe en direction de la nourriture. **"Croque directement dedans. Je l'aurai bien chauffée, mais mon micro-ondes est tombé en panne."**

 **"C'est bon, merci Ryan."** Tom sourit, regardant l'autre commencer à manger les wings de poulet rapidement et maladroitement. **_Juste une bière?_** Il haussa les sourcils lorsque le plus âgé le pointa du doigt quelques instants avant d'avaler sa nourriture et d'ajouter fortement:

 **"Qu'est ce que t'as à absolument vouloir boire cette bière bon marché?"**

 ** _"S'il te plaît?"_** Le plus jeune feignit une moue et tendit le bras pour toucher celui du Canadien. **"Ryan - _chéri_ , s'il te plaît?"**

 **"Ne me fais pas ces yeux, gamin."** ricana le concerné. **"Je pourrai abandonner."**

 **"Juste _une_ bière et je me tairai. Je dirai aussi que t'es le mec le plus cool de tous les temps."**

 **" _Oh_ mais je veux être classé comme le mec le plus cool de Tom Holland!"** dit-il sarcastiquement. Dans un roulement d'yeux dramatique, il continua: **"Le fils de mon employeur -donc _ton père_ , _mon patron_ \- pourrait m'envoyer directement en prison actuellement, si il le voulait. On pourra remercier ce temps de merde pour ces circonstances."**

Le britannique regarda la boisson alcoolisée dans sa main avant de se recentrer sur les yeux noisette. Il marmonna: **"Juste une?"**

Le plus âgé soupira en se redressant sur sa chaise. **"Tes parents se demandent probablement où tu es, alors mange ce poulet pour que je puisse te ramener chez toi, Tom."**

 **"Pour ce que je sais, mes parents pensent que je suis toujours chez mon ami."**

 **"Mais tu n'y es pas, alors-"**

 **"Une bière ne va pas me faire de mal."**

Ryan laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et ferma les yeux. **" _Jésus_ , merde. Tu ne te fatigues _jamais_?"**

Le brun sourit et secoua la tête.

Il le scruta pendant une minute, fronçant légèrement les sourcils et pinçant les lèvres avant d'abandonner. Il soupira et haussa les épaules. **"C'est quoi ce borlel? Une bière ne va _pas_ te faire de mal."**

Le plus jeune sourit lorsque Ryan lui ouvrit une cannette avant de la poser lentement à côté de son assiette, la regardant ensuite dans une grimace, ses yeux voyageant entre elle et l'adolescent. **"Quoi?"**

 **"Je donne de l'alcool à un mineur. Quand est-ce que je suis devenu ce genre personne?"** Il gémit et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

 **"Depuis que tu as décidé d'être cool?"** Tom ricana et prit une petite gorgée, le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Ryan haussa les épaules avant de continuer de manger. **"Ne dis rien à ton père."**

•

Il ne savait pas comment Ryan avait bien pu le laisser boire autant, mais il l'avait fait, et son cœur battait autant que sa vision était un peu floue. Ils avaient finit dans le salon, le plus âgé écoutant, un sourire aux lèvres, le monologue de Tom, hochant la tête et riant de temps en temps. Lorsque celui-ci essaya de reprendre une autre gorgée de bière, il secoua la tête et la lui retira, lui faisant froncer les sourcils et gémir.

Le plus jeune se sentait étourdi ; il venait de s'arrêter de parler et pouvait maintenant sentir les yeux de l'autre sur lui. Il jouait distraitement avec ses propres boutons de chemise et finit par en ouvrir accidentellement un. Quand il releva les yeux, il trouva Ryan en train de suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Il se détourna rapidement lorsque Tom lui sourit.

 **"Tu veux que je l'enlève?"** marmonna-t-il.

 **"Quoi?"** Le blond écarquilla les yeux puis rit. **"Très drôle."**

 **"Je vais l'enlever. J'ai chaud."** Il déboutonna lentement sa flanelle, remarquant la façon dont le souffle de Ryan s'accélérait.

 **"Tom-"**

Il l'ignora et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait que le t-shirt noir qu'il portait en dessous. Il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air et ne savait pas s'il allait être rejeté, mais l'alcool le rendait assez insouciant.

Il le regarda un moment, fixant la main du Canadien sur le canapé se rapprocher de la sienne. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et relever les yeux sur ceux noisette. Le murmure des voix provenants de la télévision retentissait toujours alors qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains et se penchait rapidement pour embrasser sa joue. Il s'attendait à avoir une main sur sa poitrine ou son épaule, mais le plus âgé le regardait avec une expression incertaine, les épaules tendues. Le brun se rapporcha et se pencha à nouveau pour lui embrasser une nouvelle fois la joue, lui déposant ensuite de rapides baisers papillons le long de la mâchoire.

 **"Tom-"** Ryan toussa et déplaça doucement son visage, levant une main pour caresser la joue du garçon. **"Arrête ça, gamin. Tu n'es pas dans ton état naturel."**

 **"Mais, _je le suis_."** Il souffla par le nez. **"Je le suis, Ryan. Je veux juste- _S'il te plait_ -"**

 **"Non."** Le blond était sur le point de se lever lorsque l'adolescent l'arrêta, lui tenant le pan de sa chemise.

 **"Tom, arrête.."**

 ** _"Shh.."_** Il lui embrassa à nouveau la joue, commençant à grimper prudemment sur ses genoux. **"On peut- C'est bon."**

Il lui tenait les bras mais fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il les sentit toujours fermes et immobiles. Il remarqua alors que le visage du Canadien était tourné vers l'opposé, les lèvres hermétiquement fermées. **"Ryan, tu peux me toucher, c'est bon."**

 **"Tu es stupide et ivre."** Ryan secoua la tête et essaya de le repousser. **"Maintenant, arrête, avant que quelqu'un ne soit en difficulté."**

 **"Je ne suis pas iv-"** Il était sur le point de protester mais ferma rapidemment la bouche lorsque des yeux dangereux se tournèrent vers lui, une veine proéminente faisant son apparition sur le front du plus âgé.

 **"Tu peux _à peine_ parler, Tom. Allez!"** Il soupira de frustration, mettant ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre pour le repousser.

 **"C'est _ça_ que je veux."**

Ryan le regarda sans cligner des yeux et déglutit bruyamment. L'adolescent essaya de ne pas sourire lorsque l'autre ramollit sa prise sur ses hanches et arrêta de le repousser. Son souffle était irrégulier et il semblait alerté. **"Tom, non."**

Le garçon l'ignora, se penchant à nouveau et caressant son menton de ses lèvres, la barbe le chatouillant alors qu'il continuait à picorer le moindre centimètre qu'il pouvait atteindre. Lorsqu'il lui mordit légèrement la mâchoire, Ryan souffla un grand coup pour se désenivrer et tenta une nouvelle fois de le repousser, mais Tom saisit son visage et lui embrassa rigoureusement les lèvres, se surprenant lui-même. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque l'autre n'essaya pas de se dégager et se réinstalla prudemment sur ses genoux pendant le baiser. La langue expérimentée à l'intérieur de sa bouche et la forte prise sur ses hanches lui firent comprendre _qu'en effet_ , tout allait trop vite, mais il s'en foutait.

Ryan étouffa un gémissement lorsque Tom lui caressa l'entre-jambe à travers son jean. Il essaya de le lui ouvrir et sourit quand l'homme le fit pour lui avant écarter les jambes pour en sortir son pénis. Il le caressa rapidement et baissa les yeux, posant son front sur le menton en face de lui alors qu'il regardait le pénis dans sa main ; il était plus beau qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il était sur le point de prendre son courage à deux mains pour se mettre à genoux sur le tapis afin d'essayer de réussir sa première pipe lorsque Ryan le poussa sur le dos, lui grimpant dessus.

 **"Oh"** Il gémit de surprise lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son entre-jambe. Le Canadien enleva son t-shirt et, sans réflechir, il commença à le caresser de haut en bas, sur sa poitrine et dans son dos, essayant de mémoriser chaque courbes.

 **"Dis-moi ce que tu veux."** demanda Ryan. **"J'ai besoin de ton consentement, Tom."**

 **"Ouais, _ouais_ \- Je veux-"** Le garçon soupira nerveusement. **"Je te veux?"**

 **"Tu me veux?"** Ryan imita son ton et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Tom durcit son expression et bougea les hanches. Il dit à bout de souffle: **"Je te veux. Je veux que tu me _baises_ , Ryan."**

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le plus âgé n'acquiesce et déglutisse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour commencer à déshabiller le jeune Britannique ; lui enlevant son jean avant de le jeter plus loin et réservant le même sort aux autres tissus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus que ses chaussettes et son caleçon. Son pénis en érection contre le tissu créait une tache humide sur le dessus alors que Tom se laissait malmener par le blond qui le caressait et se frottait contre lui comme si il était un ragdoll. Il s'enthousiasma lorsque le plus âgé se positionna contre lui, entre les jambes qu'il écartait dans une invitation tandis qu'il étreignait ses larges épaules.

Après quelques minutes de baisers et de frottement, le plus âgé prit la parole.

 **"S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu as déjà fait ça."** murmura-t-il lentement contre ses lèvres.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, presque imperceptiblement, tandis que le blond jurait. Il finit par presser plus durement ses hanches contre celles du brun et l'embrassa plus profondément.

 ** _"Jamais?"_** répéta-t-il.

 **"Non"** Le jeune brun rouvrit les yeux et, lorsqu'il tomba sur l'expression mortifiée de l'autre, lui caressa doucement la joue. **"C'est bon, Ryan, vraiment. Je.. Ryan-"** Il lui embrassa les lèvres avant que le Canadien ne secoue la tête. **"Tous va bien, vraiment. C'est ce que je veux."**

Ryan acquiesça lentement, une expression incertaine sur le visage, et fit un signe en direction de son sous-vêtement. **"Enlève ça, alors."**

L'adolescent inspira un grand coup, soulevant les hanches pour se débarrasser du tissu et rougissant furieusement lorsque son érection tressauta légèrement contre son ventre. Il regarda Ryan se lever et déboutonnée son jean en entier, en profitant pour loucher avec convoitise sur les muscles qui se mouvaient doucement dans la lumière tamisée.

 **"Merde, je ne.. Attends ici. Je vais aller chercher du lubrifiant à l'étage."** Il toussa maladroitement et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

 _Et bien p_ _utain._ Ça se passait vraiment, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune Britanique laissa tomber sa tête contre le canapé, saisissant ses cheveux dans une tentative de détente. Il ne fallait pas s'inquieter, parce que c'était Ryan, et qu'il ne le blesserait pas. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes -probablement une seule, mais ça lui semblait beaucoup- et regarda le plafond, tapotant ses doigts contre son ventre.

Ryan l'effraya quand il réapparût à ses côtés, souriant au plus jeune alors qu'il lui donnait une légère tape sur la jambe gauche.

 **"Fais moi un peu de place."** marmonna-t-il. Tom obéis, écartant suffisamment les jambes pour que l'autre puisse se positionner entre elles.

Ils s'embrassèrent vivement à nouveau. Tom étouffa un gémissement lorsque le poids lourd et ferme de l'autre lui tomba dessus et frissonna lorsque son érection l'effleura légèrement. Ryan lui mordit les lèvres avant de commencer à lui embrasser la mâchoire, se dirigeant rapidemment dans son cou, léchant et mordillant la moindre parcelle de peau. Le brun tourna la tête à l'opposé pour lui donner plus de place, ses propres mains reposant avec hésitation sur les avant-bras du plus âgé.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir suivre les mouvements du blond. À chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait doucement, l'autre l'embrassait vivement, ou quand il lui agrippait légèrement les épaules, Ryan lui caressait fermement les hanches et les cuisses avec autorité, et _-Tom y perdait la tête_. Ses propres actions le surprenait et il n'avait jamais soupçonné pouvoir être si souple et docile. Il se laissait toucher et caresser dans des endroits que personne ne lui avait jamais touchés. Il haleta lorsqu'il sentit Ryan lui sucer le cou. Le seul suçon qu'il n'ait jamais eut venait d'Harrison, une nuit où ils avaient dormi dans son garage, il était tard et ils voulaient tester, uniquement pour expérimenter. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait apprécié la main de son ami sur sa ceinture et sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le Canadien se sépara à bout de souffle et lui murmura contre la bouche: **"Je vais faire ça _si bien_ pour toi, bébé."**

Tom était sur le point de parler, mais ses mots restèrent bloqués lorsque la vue devient celle de ses rêves les plus érotiques. Il regarda, dans un souffle rapide, Ryan lui embrasser et lui lécher le sternum et le ventre rapidement, mordillant la peau et les muscles contractés en dessous. Son estomac trembla lorsque le plus âgé se rapprocha de son sexe et - _putain_ il allait _exploser_ si il recevait une fellation ce soir. Le blond lui lécha lentement le gland, faisant de légères rotation avec sa langue. Tom ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne vint. Il se contenta de regarder le plafond, les yeux humides. Ses mains étaient inutiles alors il put agripper le bord du canapé, ses jointures devenant rapidement blanches alors que ses doigts et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le rembourrage jusqu'à lui faire mal ; mais il s'en foutait, parce que Ryan commançait doucement à le _sucer_.

Il n'osait pas baisser les yeux car il savait que la simple vu de ce qui se passait plus bas le ferait instantanément venir. Il resta donc bêtement immobile, fermant intensement les yeux et ne sachant quoi faire du plaisir découvert. Le plus âgé finit par s'éloigner. Ricanant contre son bassin, il lui lécha et lui sentit doucement les doux poils bruns du pubis, s'autorisant parfois quelques pauses pour lui embrasser le sexe avec envie. **"Mon Dieu, tu sens si bon."** gémit-il. **"Comme une vierge désespérée qui utilise trop de savon.. Tu l'avais planifié, Tom? Tu t'es bien lavé _partout_ pour moi?"**

Le garçon secoua rapidement la tête, l'esprit engourdi. **"Non, je.. Non. Je ne savais même pas que je te verrais aujourd'hui.. _Putain_ , je ne savais même pas que _ça_ allait arriver."**

Le Canadien rit de nouveau et reprit ses petits coups de langues sur les os proéminents de ses hanches et son ventre. **"Donc c'est ton hygiène naturelle? _Parce que-_ Il n'y a pas moyen qu'un lycéen sente autant le savon à la lavande, les roses et toutes cette merde."**

 **"Ryan"** L'adolescent se couvrit le visage rougissant de son bras. **"Stop"**

 **"Détend toi gamin."** marmonna-t-il. **"Tu as l'air de rougir tellement pour moi.. Enlève ce bras de ton visage. Je veux le voir."**

Le plus jeune retira lentement son bras, obéissant à la commande ferme, et le plaça à côté de lui, retrouvant les yeux noisette qui le regardaient, les pupilles sombres, dilatées et - _Voilà_ pourquoi il ne voulait pas baisser les yeux! Il savait que la vue allait le faire craquer. Ryan était là, entre ses jambes écartées, le visage près de sa queue et les lèvres brillantes de salive.

Le Canadien lui embrassa l'interieur de la cuisse et lui sourit doucement, tous les soucis du garçon s'envolèrent. Il détendit ses muscles, lui sourit timidement et soupira lorsque l'autre lui saisit la jambe qui pendait du canapé et la plaça contre sa poitrine. Tom était sur le point de protester contre la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas de fellation, mais se que fit Ryan lui coupa toutes pensées rationnelles.

 **"Attends! -Ryan, _non,_ je ne suis pas.."** Tom haleta et releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit un coup de langue sur son anus. C'était si lent et sensuel que le jeune garçon chercha de l'air, parce que, _merde_ ; jamais dans toute une vie il aurait pensé qu'il allait avoir son premier anulingus ce soir là. Il se redressa, se reposant sur ses coudes, et essaya de s'éloigner. **"Ryan, _s'il te plait_. Je ne suis pas-" **Il suffoca, les joues rougies d'embarras. **" _Putain._ Je ne suis pas _rasé_.."**

Le Canadien se recula, fronçant les sourcils dans une expression confuse, les lèvres rouges et enflées. Tom se maudit de ne pas avoir prit une heure cette semaine pour se raser _ici_. Il grogna et se laissa retomber lorsque Ryan émit un rire guttural. **"Tu crois que je m'en _soucie_ , Tom? Un cul est un cul -Et d'ailleurs, si ça te rassure, tu n'as quasiment rien ; donc tout va bien." **Il haussa les épaules.

Les hanches de l'adolescent tréssautèrent lorsque le plus âgé retourna continuer ce qu'il venait de commencer. Il réprima le sourire qui voulait venir à ses lèvres en repensant aux dernières paroles du blond. La main qui pressait sa propre jambe contre sa poitrine était chaude et réconfortante.. Il baissa les yeux, les gardants mi-clos, mais les releva aussitôt, les serrants fortement. Il essayait d'ignorer son embarras et sa maladresse, mais, _Jésus_ , _il se faisait manger le cul_. Il n'était pas habitué à cette exposition causée par une telle position vulnérable.

Mais il s'en foutait, parce que Ryan l'envoyait directement sur la lune avec ses coups de langue et ses sucions. Il arquait juste un peu le dos à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le pénétrer, parce que c'était _trop intense_. Tout l'était, du souffle chaud contre lui à l'humidité des caresses de sa langue. Il raffermit sa prise sur le bord du canapé, poussant de son autre main la tête du blond plus près de lui, et commença à gémir timidement lorsqu'il entama de rapide coups de langue de bas en haut. Il laissait honteusement échapper de petits soupirs et pleurnichait presque ; il ne se reconnaissait pas, ni dans les sons qu'il émettait, ni dans son expression corporelle. Ryan l'envoyait au septième ciel.

 ** _"Oui"_** gémit-il.

Il essaya de mettre de coté le fait de savoir à quel point il aimait _ça_ , la bouche d'un autre homme sur l'une de ses parties les plus intimes, et la déception de son père si il découvrait la façon dont il s'abandonnait si facilement. Ses parents savaient qu'il n'était pas attiré par les filles depuis le jour où ils l'avaient surpris dans sa chambre, enlacé contre un garçon de sa classe, l'uniforme scolaire toujours sur eux. Ils l'acceptaient, bien sûr, _tout le monde_ l'acceptait. Il se souvenait juste avoir frappé Harry dans la colère lorsqu'il avait ri et dit qu'il savait déjà qu'il _«aimait les bites»_ depuis qu'il avait découvert l'historique de son ordinateur portable.

Mais ils _-surtout ses parents-_ avaient confiance en son frère Harry pour leur dire tout ce qu'il faisait, alors il n'était pas sûr de lui dire qu'il avait perdu sa virginité avec l'un des employés de son père. Ses parents pensaient toujours qu'il était leur petit garçon adoré qui avait mieux à faire que d'aller chez Ryan.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il perdit la chaleur contre lui et que les sons humides s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Il ouvrit les yeux ; il n'avait pas réalisé jusque là qu'il avait enfouis son visage dans le dossier du canapé et mordait le tissu rugueux. Il releva la tête. **"Que-**

Ryan se replaça rapidement et lui embrassa de nouveau les lèvres, lui caressant chaudement l'intérieur de la bouche de sa langue. Tom rougit furieusement lorsqu'il sentit son propre goût sur la langue de l'autre, son pénis se contractant aussi. Le plus âgé se recula et le regarda intensément dans les yeux. **"Tu peux encore refuser, Tom."**

L'adolescent secoua vivement la tête. **" _Non_ , je-"**

 **"Tu veux toujours faire ça?"**

 **"Oui."** Il soupira, reprenant du courage grâce à l'alcool encore présent dans son corps, et posa une main sur la poitrine du blond, la descendant lentement avant de saisir son sexe, faisant deux vas et viens sur celui-ci. **"C'est ce que je veux, Ryan. "**

Le plus âgé acquiesça brièvement.

 **"Baise moi."** chuchota-t-il à bout de souffle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau désespérément, se frottant contre lui et souriant lorsque Ryan grogna et hocha la tête.

Lorsque des doigts humides de lubrifiant commencèrent à le pénétrer, il garda les yeux grands ouverts, acceptant les baisers réconfortants sur son cou et ses clavicules alors qu'il grimaçait d'inconfort. C'était étrange ; ce n'était pas comme une langue, parce que c'était doux et flexible, et que ces doigts étaient grands et épais. Il se frayaient un chemin en lui avec un peu de mal, parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien eu dans le cul avant, il avait trop honte pour essayer _ça_ par lui-même. Ryan le doigta doucement pendant un moment avant que ses doigts ne touchent quelque chose en lui qui lui fit arquer le dos et fortement haleter.

 ** _"Qu'est-ce qu-"_**

 ** _"Shh.."_** chuchota le plus âgé alors qu'il déplaçait sa main pour le toucher à nouveau au même endroit.

Le brun gémit bruyamment et écarta inconsciemment les jambes lorsque la même sensation le frappa à nouveau. C'est alors qu'il sut que la honte qu'il avait pu ressentir à l'égard de la découverte de son propre corps n'allait plus avoir lieu, car il savait qu'il allait refaire _ça_ dans sa chambre. Il haleta un peu plus lorsque le plus âgé pressa plus durement ses doigts contre ce point. **"Ryan, _merde_ -Si tu.. _Putain_ , si tu continues de faire ça, _je vais_ -Je vais venir.."**

Le Canadien secoua la tête et retira ses doigts, laissant la fente du plus jeune se reserrer dans le vide, avant de lui donner un long baiser. **"Tu ne _veux_ _pas_ faire ça, bébé, parce que je vais te baiser _maintenant_."**

Le plus jeune hocha stupidement la tête alors que son cœur battait incroyablement plus vite à cause de la nervosité et de l'excitation. **"Ok"**

Le plus âgé lui étala un peu plus de lubrifiant sur son antre avant de relever lentement son sexe. **"Tien bien tes jambes en l'air."**

Il obéis, relevant les jambes et les reposant contre sa propre poitrine. L'exposition était agréable, surtout lorsqu'il vit le flash de désir sur le visage du plus âgé. Il baissa les yeux et le regarda lubrifier son pénis. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et se releva sur les coudes avec difficulté alors qu'il prenait la parole, la voix pleine de confusions. **"Ryan, _qu'est ce que-_ Et le préservatif?"**

 **"Détends-toi."** murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant d'y introduire la langue dans une rapide caresse. **"Tout vas bien, Tom. C'est ta première fois et je n'ai rien, donc ça va."**

 ** _"Mais-"_**

 **"Ça sera mieux, crois-moi, p'tit gars."**

Il lui faisait confiance ; de plus, ce petit surnom, venant de sa bouche, pourrait le rendre fou. Il choisit donc d'ignorer chaque avertissements qu'il avait pu recevoir dans sa vie, toutes pensées raisonnables s'envolant alors qu'il oubliait les _«Mettez toujours des préservatifs. Protégez-vous, les gars!»_ commandés en cours d'éducation sexuelle ; car il ne pouvait -voulait- pas dire non à Ryan. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait tombé enceinte, alors il décida d'ignorer les autres risques et possibles conséquences* qu'il avait pu lire sur internet à propos des rapports sexuels non protégés. De toute façon il avait toujours entendu ses amis dire haut et fort que le sexe était _tellement meilleur_ sans préservatif.

Donc Tom hocha simplement la tête et accepta le doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Un frisson inattendu le traversa lorsque Ryan retient ses jambes contre sa poitrine d'une main et vint envelopper sa taille de l'autre. Il resta là, ouvert et souple, tenant les bras du plus âgé pour se soutenir et enserrant fermement sa taille d'une jambe. Le sang pulsait fortement contre ses tempes ; il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou parce que Ryan rapprochait son sexe de son entrée, le poussant plus ou moins pour le taquiner, le rendant nerveux à chaque seconde qui passait.

 **"Tu es si beau. Tu le sais ça, _hein?_**

Le jeune brun rouvrit les yeux et retrouva l'autre qui le regardait déjà. Il était sur le point de le complimenter en retour mais élargis les yeux et se raidit rapidement, haletant, lorsque Ryan commença doucement à le pénétrer avec difficulté. **_"Doucement, doucement_."** chuchota-t-il. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

 **"Je t'ai eu."** acquiesça le Canadien, ne perdant pas de temps pour l'embrasser dans le cou afin de lui donner une certaine distraction contre la douleur. **"Tu dois te détendre, Tom. Allez, _vas-y_ , laisse-moi y aller."**

Le plus jeune ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il lui serrait fortement les bras et était beaucoup trop tendu. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis expira, se forçant à se détendre et à reprendre son souffle avant que le blond ne le pénètre entièrement d'une rapide poussée. **"Mon Dieu, Ryan -** ** _Attends_."**

La douleur n'était pas insupportable, mais c'était toujours une douleur, une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie et ça l'effrayait un peu au point de s'inquieter. Allait-il en profiter? _Allait-il aimer avoir une bite dans le cul?_ À cause de tout les porno's qu'il avait vu, il voulait gémir et trembler comme les jeunes garçons qui se faisaient baiser dans ces vidéos ; mais là.. Il fronça les sourcils et sentit des larmes au coin des yeux menacer de couler. Le seul réconfort qu'il avait était les baisers dans son cou et les doux chuchotements.

 **"Ça va passer, p'tit gars. Il suffit de se détendre et d'attendre."** lui chuchota doucement le blond alors qu'il lui caressait le visage pour y essuyer l'humidité et- _Putain, depuis quand Tom avait commencé à pleurer?_ Il ne l'avait pas remarquer jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé ne l'embrasse et lui essuie les larmes. Il entendit son propre reniflement et gémit.

 **"Ryan -Je.. _S'il te plait_.." **Il ne savait pas si il lui demandait que la douleur disparaisse ou qu'il bouge, mais Ryan secoua la tête et commença à se retirer.

 **"Je vais arrêter ça, je peux te faire jouir autrement. Tu as pratiquement perdu ta virginité, et c'était ce que tu voulais donc-"**

 **"Non!"** Tom rouvrit les yeux, tirant l'autre par la taille avec sa jambe, et jura lorsque son poids lui retomba dessus. Il haleta et sourit bêtement lorsqu'il lui frôla de nouveau cet endroit en lui. La douleur était toujours là mais elle était réfrénée par cette épèce de décharge, lui provoquant des frissons du bas du dos jusqu'au ventre. **"Ryan, _ici_. Encore. Ici ça ne fait pas mal, allez."**

Le plus âgé sourit lorsque le plus jeune commença à bouger les hanches avec impatience. Il se recula et se renfonça rapidement, allant plus loin et dans la direction indiquée. Tom ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement muet, à bout de souffle.

Le jeune brun l'embrassa tendrement, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et l'attirant contre lui jusqu'à ce que son sexe ne soit coincé entre leur ventre où il reçut des frictions à chaque fois que Ryan bougeait contre lui. Sa tête frappait l'accoudoir du divan lorsqu'il recevait de fortes poussées et son menton commençait à devenir humide tandis que sa langue bougeait distraitement avec celle du blond.

La douleur était maintenant agréable. Les vas et viens des hanches de l'autre contre lui provoquaient un bruit constant de peau contre une autre et ça l'excitait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Son sexe était dur contre son ventre et il se serrait touché si il n'avait pas oublié l'idée lorsque Ryan commença à le pénétrer plus profondément. Il le sentait se presser contre lui, il le sentait _en lui_ et il l'entendait gémir contre son oreille.

 ** _"Plus vite.."_** marmonna-t-il timidement avant de gémir, la tête rejetée en arrière, lorsque Ryan obéit et commença à le branler d'une main, suivant le rythme de ses poussées.

 **"Comme ça?"** Ryan sourit. **_"Comme ça."_** Il affirma sa remarque avec une poussée particulièrement profonde.

 **"Oui, _oui_ -Ne t'arrête pas, s'il te plait.. Ryan, _je_ - _Merde_ , je vais.."**

Et, à ce moment là, haletant de surprise, il cligna rapidement des yeux avant de les serrer et d'ouvrir la bouche, laissant échapper des gémissements bien plus aigu. Si il l'avait pu, il aurait été gêné d'avoir l'air si féminin, mais il ne cessait de gémir tandis que sa prostate était sans cesse solicitée et qu'une main rugueuse se faisait insistante sur son sexe. Le plaisir devint rapidement trop intense et son corps commença à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Son estomac se serra et il vint sur son ventre, les vagues de plaisir qu'aucune matiné n'avait dépassée le fit haleter et cambrer du dos, rencontrant désespérément les coups du plus âgé jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte de sperme ne soit versée sur son ventre. Son torse se souleva dans une légère secousse tandis que son corps se détendait.

 **"Bon garçon, _bon garçon_."** La voix de Ryan était enrouée et ses hanches commencèrent à se mouver plus violemment contre lui. **"Tu es _si beau_ , chéri. Jouissant comme ça, _pour moi_."**

Tom regarda son visage au-dessus du sien, il avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il bougeait en lui. Il le laissa continuer même si la douleur du début revenait et que l'hypersensibilité commençait à devenir gênante, car les grognements virils lui suffisaient. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, reposant de chaque côté et continuant d'accueillir l'autre.

Lorsque Ryan arriva dans un gémissant rauque, il se laissa tomber sur le jeune brun, qui grimaça légèrement à la sensation du liquide chaud qui commançait déjà à couler. Il lui demanda de se retirer.

Ils restèrent là, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Tom finit presque sur Ryan, le dos contre sa poitrine, tandis qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Il sentait le rythme cardiaque rapide de l'autre contre son dos et se permit un large sourire. Leurs jambes s'entrelacèrent et il sentit avec joie des doigts se déplacer doucement de haut en bas sur sa cuisse. Il repousser ses cheveux loin de son front puis posa sa main sur la joue du plus âgé, caressant tendrement sa barbe.

 **"Ça va?"**

Tom laissa un petit bruit de gorge affirmatif lui répondre.

 **"Tu as aimé?"**

Il lui donna la même réponse.

Il finit par récarter les jambes pour y glisser une main, receuillant le liquide qui coulait de ses fesses au canapé. Il leva la tête et gémit, murmurant un petit _ew_. Ryan lui embrassa la nuque et murmura: **"Désolé pour ça, j'avais prévu de me retirer, mais tu m'as tenté."**

L'adolescent rougit, toujours pas habitué à la conversation explicite et délibérée tandis que Ryan était déjà si à l'aise.

 **"Tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux."** Le blond haussa les épaules et lui tapota la jambe.

 **"Ok"**

Ils se reposèrent quelques minutes dans un silence réconfortant. Il ne sentait même plus ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui quand il réalisa que Ryan ne s'était même pas soucié de l'emmener dans un lit et qu'il venait de perdre sa virginité dans _un putain de canapé_. Il essaya de l'ignorer alors qu'il l'embrassait désespérément, espérant que ce ne serait pas leur dernière fois.

•

•

* Dans la version originale il dit: _"little boy"_ pour _"p'tit gars"_ puis le personnage de Tom dit que c'est _"a pet name"_ (traduction litterale: surnom d'un animal de compagnie) ; mais étant donné qu'en Français _"p'tit gars"_ n'en ait pas vraiment un (et que je ne me voyais pas le traduire en _"pu-puce"_ ou quelque chose dans ce genre là) je me suis permis de zapper la traduction du: _"je suis son gentil tou-tou et j'aime qu'il me le dise"_ ; mais sachez que l'idée est là.

* Tom est un très mauvais exemple, mettez **toujours** une capote si des tests n'ont pas étés effetcués, même si l'autre dit ne rien avoir. **Osez dire no** **n** :)


	3. Chapitre 3: Distraire cette douleur

Fanfiction rating M

4 chapitres

Ryan Reynolds x Tom Holland

 **Il ne faut pas confondre les deux personnages créés par NarryFavoriteJiall et le véritable caractère ainsi que la véritable vie des deux acteurs qui les ont inspirés!**

 **Cette histoire comporte des relations homosexuelles masculines, du sexe, des mineurs, de l'alcool et des relations malsaines!**

Note de l'auteure: C'était censé être le dernier chapitre mais j'ai décidée d'en ajouter un autre car sinon ça aurait été long et ennuyeux ; donc attendez le dernier chapitre :) J'epère que celui-ci vous plaira!

Note du traducteur: Je crois qu'au niveau de mes traductions, ce chapitre 3 est celui qui me satisfait le moins.. Je le trouve moins fluide que les autres malgré mes efforts.

Ceci est une **traduction**! Voici le lien vers la fic originale: /works/12622140/chapters/28758308

Certe, c'est une fanfiction qui reprend le physique, les noms et certains élements de la vie des deux acteurs, mais **tous ceci est fictif!** Il ne faut donc pas mélanger ces deux personnages créés par NarryFavoriteJiall et le caractère ainsi que la vie des véritables acteurs qui les ont inspirés! **N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!** Merci! **Thank you NarryFavoriteJiall for allowing me to translate your story!**

•

•

Chapitre 3: _Essaye de distraire cette douleur_

•

•

 _Dans ce calme, Tom pouvait presque entendre la voix de Ryan murmurer chaudement à son oreille, son souffle percutant doucement sa peau et lui causant des frissons dans le bas de son dos._ _Ce contact lui donnait l'impression de se faire brûler, le clouant au lit pour plus encore. Il bougeait et soupirait à chaque fois que Ryan le pinçait quelque part ; enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller, mordant le tissu, et agrippant les draps tandis que l'homme lui mordillait la nuque et lui abaissait promptement son sous-vêtement_.

Tom _écarta inconsciemment les jambes et commença à doucement se frotter contre l'oreiller qu'il lui avait placé sous les hanches. Il frissonna d'impatience, ses supplications semblant passer inaperçues auprès du plus âgé qui lui caressait l'intérieur des cuisses avec possessivité. Quelque chose lui coula sur la peau, le faisant regarder par-dessus son épaule et échapper son souffle lorsqu'il vit Ryan se placer derrière lui.._

L'adolescent haleta et s'assit rapidement. Il cligna furieusement des yeux et essaya de se repérer à travers l'obscurité. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était entièrement seul dans sa chambre, le silence seulement brisé par sa lourde respiration et le ventilateur du plafond. Il soupira, presque agacé, et se laissa retomber sur son matelas. _Encore_ un autre rêve qui le réveillait trop tôt, juste quand les premiers rayons matinaux faisaient leur apparission à travers les failles des rideaux.

Il en avait depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Ryan, lorsqu'il était allé chez lui, et s'y était habitué ; mais il n'en avait encore jamais eu des _comme ça_. Ils n'avaient jamais été si vifs et si réels. Il pouvait encore sentir la brûlure sur sa peau, les caresses sur ses hanches, la façon dont les lèvres de Ryan voulaient laisser leurs traces dans son cou et le bas de son dos ; mais comme les fois précédentes, il se réveillait en sueur, haletant.

Il se tendit timidement sous les draps, laissant sa main effleurer son entrejambe pour sentir l'érection reposant sous le tissu doux de son caleçon. Il avait chaud et - _Dieu,_ il était tellement frustré à chaque fois qu'il constatait à quel point il suait après ce genre de réveil.

La lumière d'un ciel nuageux commençait à s'immiscer de plus en plus à travers les rideaux, éclairant légèrement la pièce, lorsqu'il retira sa main et la reposa avec hésitation sur sa poitrine, rouvrant les yeux face au plafond blanc.

Ça faisait désormais une semaine qu'ils s'étaient vu et qu'il _(putain de merde)_ avait perdu sa virginité. Il ne l'avait pas revu parce que les cours lui prenaient tout son temps à cause des examins. Sa mère lui hurlait sans cesse d'étudier et de ne pas sortir _-même pas avec Harrison-_ lui provocant des maux de tête énormes. Cependant, il mourait d'envie d'aller à l'atelier pour y revoir Ryan couper du bois et boire du whisky avec les autres ouvriers virils.

Il fantasmait sur l'expression qu'aurait le blond quand il le reverrait. Peut-être qu'il allait rester bouche béante et le dévorer des yeux ; mais Tom en doutait fortement, parce que cet homme était excellent pour cacher ses émotions et agir normalement en toutes circonstances.

Il se sentait donc de plus en plus mourir d'impatience chaque fois qu'un nouveau jour passait dans l'attente d'une _prochaine fois_.

La simple idée de la _possibilité_ de le refaire avec le Canadien, de le toucher ou de l'embrasser, était devenue constamment présente dans son esprit ; mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer l'autre possibilité: celle où il nierait ce qui s'était passé entre eux ou, _pire,_ celle où il le rejeterait complètement.

Il remit sa main sous les couvertures et échappa un souffle tremblant en s'empoignant fermement. Il pressa et frotta son extrémité humide sur le tissu noir, son pouce l'effleurant soigneusement, et dû, de l'autre main, agripper le col de sa chemise pour la mordre -ça évitait de faire des bruits inconsidérés. Après tout, il était un adolescent et avait donc l'habitude de se taire et se réprimer ; mais depuis qu'il avait fait l'expérience de se lâcher complètement, d'être _vraiment_ bruyant sans avoir à se retenir, il avait plus tendance à ne plus avoir envie de s'inquiéter des possibles sons qu'il émettait.

Il sursauta, son souffle se coupant soudainement, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. **_"Putain!"_** Il écarta rapidement sa main et agrippa la couverture pour la relever à son menton.

Harry apparut dans l'entrée, les yeux mi-clos, les sourcils froncés et la marque de son oreiller encore sur la joue. Il s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte et fit signe en direction du couloir. **"Tessa a chiée _juste devant_ la porte de ma chambre, crétin."**

 **"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, si tôt?"** Le plus âgé soupira.

 **"Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là, si tôt?"** Son frère le regarda suspicieusement avec un petit sourire et croisa les bras.

 **"Je dois me préparer pour l'école."** Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 **"À six heures du matin?"** Harry ricana.

 **"Il faut que je coiffe mes putains de cheveux."** grogna Tom avant de se frotter le visage, essayant de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans le matelas.

 **"Gay."** ricana l'autre garçon, levant à nouveau les yeux au ciel et le faisant grogner un peu plus.

 ** _"Sors!"_**

Harry se redressa, heurtant la porte au passage. **"J'ai failli marcher dessus quand j'ai voulu allé à la salle de bain, alors nettoie la merde du chien avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse, crétin."**

 **"Putain et ça t'es pas venu à l'esprit que tu pouvais la nettoyer _toi-même_ , mec?"** Tom s'assit sur son lit.

 **"Ce n'est pas mon chien."** Il haussa les épaules.

 **"Très bien! Alors dégage."** Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. **"Tu aurais dû marcher dessus! J'aurai remercié Tess'!"**

Tom rappela fortement son frère lorsque celui-ci commença à s'éloigner en laissant volontairement la porte ouverte. Quand il entendit une autre porte claquer dans le couloir, il repoussa ses couvertures et baissa les yeux, grommelant de colère quand il vit que son érection était déjà partie. Il frissonna quand il perdit le confort chaleureux du lit et se leva en piétinant pour refermer bruyamment la porte avant de s'y appuyer, le cœur battant rapidement contre sa poitrine. Même si ses frères l'avaient déjà surpris en train de se masturber et qu'il les avait lui-même déjà surpris, il était heureux qu'Harry ait été assez fatigué pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire face aux taquineries qu'il aurait eut à table une fois dans la cuisine. Il aurait très certainement frappé son frère.

•

La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'atelier fut la pile des larges planches de bois et la première chose qu'il entendit fut le grincement des machines. Il entra et fut joyeusement accueilli par la plupart des ouvriers, recevant quelques petites tapes amicales dans le dos alors que ses cheveux se faisaient ébourrifer, le faisant timidement sourire.

 **"Tommy boy, hey!"** Un homme lui ouvrit les bras, se dirigeant dans sa direction.

 **"Salut Mr. Hiddleston."** Il fit un signe de main en direction de l'homme de grande taille.

 **"Comment vas-tu?"** Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête. Il portait des gros gants et tenait un marteau dans la main droite. **"Tu t'ennuyais trop, pour revenir ici?"**

 **"Vous pouvez le parier."** Il haussa les sourcils. **"Je ne vous ai pas vus ces derniers temps, Mr. Hiddleston."**

 **"J'ai eus un rhume et suis resté chez moi quelques jours."** lui répondit l'autre Tom avant de lui sourire poliment. Il lui tapota l'épaule. **"Tu grandis un peu plus à chaque fois que je te vois, jeune homme."**

Le jeune garçon sourit. **"J'espère bien. J'aimerai atteindre votre taille un jour."**

Le plus âgé rit et haussa les épaules. **"Alors continue de manger des légumes."**

Il allait lui répondre, mais l'homme fut appelé par ses collègues. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, le garçon regardant derrière lui pour y trouver l'un des employés qui le saluait à la hâte -Et, _Dieu_ , il _le_ vit. Il repéra Ryan, vers la même table, coupant du bois. Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux s'encrant dans ceux du plus jeune ; mais Tom essaya d'ignorer la déception qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il le vit le fixer rapidement et avec indifférence avant de reporter son attention sur les planches.

 **"Le devoir m'appelle, jeune homme."** Hiddleston soupira et haussa les épaules. **"On se voit plus tard?"**

Tom hocha distraitement la tête et lui sourit légèrement alors que l'homme s'éloignait déjà. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsqu'il reporta à nouveau son attention sur Ryan.

Il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir à peine prêté attention au gentil homme qu'était Tom Hiddleston, mais, _bon sang_ , Ryan _-l'homme de ses rêves-_ était juste là.

Il se souvenait avoir eu un petit béguin pour Hiddleston, mais ça avait été un béguin plutôt platonique. Ça avait sûrement été plus de l'admiration, parce qu'il était un homme si gentil et positif.. Au début, il faisait parti des rares employés qui lui disaient bonjour pas uniquement parce qu'il était le fils du patron. Hiddleston bavardait toujours un peu avec lui et lui apportait parfois quelques friandises -D'ailleurs, il était très mignon, avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond, ses cheveux clairs, sa fine barbe et ses belles dents.

Cependant, il avait très vite oublié ce petit crush lorsque le grand et mauvais garçon qu'était Ryan était entré dans sa vie.

Il ne savait pas quand est ce qu'il avait commencé à marcher, trop perdu dans ses pensées, mais il réalisa qu'il se dirigeait vers le concerné. Il se retourna un instant pour regarder le bureau de son père et vit qu'il était distrait par des papiers, alors il décida qu'il lui dirait bonjour plus tard.

De prêt, le son des machines électriques était presque insupportable, mais il sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer à la vue du Canadien ; il devenait _enfin_ réel et accessible. Il soupira et se tint près de la grande table de métal.

Il plaça sa main sur le bois brut et captiva les yeux du blond qui la suivit une seconde avant de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il déglutit et s'appuya sur la table. **"Hey"**

Le blond leva rapidement les yeux, le fixant à peine et se contentant de lui adresser un simple hochement de tête. **"Quoi de neuf?"** Il se détourna pour couper le bois dans un bruit sourd.

L'adolescent grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il dut élever la voix pour se faire entendre à travers les différents bruits de l'atelier. **"Tu as besoin d'aide?"**

Le plus âgé contempla un instant la planche face à lui, puis il hocha la tête, pointant du doigt l'extrémité de la table. **"Tiens ça, comme toujours, gamin."**

Tom essaya de ne pas laisser son estomac se retourner face au surnom. _Merde,_ Ryan ne l'appelait-il pas bébé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu? Il essaya de ne pas trop y penser, car, en effet, ils étaient en publique et ne pouvaient rien risquer: pas un seul indice, pas un seul regard et pas un seul putain de contact ; même si avant cette fameuse soirée, Ryan avait prit pour habitude de se placer derrière et contre lui pour l'aider à couper les planches. Bien sûr, personne n'y avait vu quelque chose de louche, parce qu'il était le gosse du patron qui venait là depuis son enfance et le voir apprendre le métier était surement réconfortant. En réalité Tom avait toujours été troublé en sentant ce torse puissant contre son dos. Cependant Ryan n'avait jamais été aussi sec et _désinteressé_ , si? Parce que, d'habitude, il lui souriait et le taquinait déjà.

Tom prit une profonde inspiration, hochant la tête et allant à l'extrémité indiquée en essayant désespérément de ne pas paniquer. Il réprima son envie de s'enfuir pour se cacher et pleurer dans les vestiaires ; il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa gorge.

Il agrippa fortement la planche de bois et le bruit strident de la scie se fit rapidemment entendre à travers la pièce. Tom s'humidifia les lèvres et tenta un sourire. **"Ducou, comment vas-tu?"**

Ryan releva les yeux, cette fois pour le regarder d'une expression légèrement incertaine ; mais ce fut rapide et il hocha de nouveau la tête, haussant les épaules. Les lèvres du plus jeune se pincèrent lorsqu'il lui répondit fermement: **_"Bien."_**

Tom baissa les yeux lorsque le blond se remit au travail l'air de rien, complètement désintéressé et indifférent. Sa poitrine se serra inconsciemment.

Il n'eut aucune question ni aucune autre réponse, alors il soupira doucement, essayant de ne pas perdre son sourire. **" _Et_.. Comment ça se passe aujourd'hui?**

Ryan continuait de couper la planche sans lui accorder un seul regard. **"Comme toujours."**

Le plus jeune hocha lentement la tête, l'air presque enfantin, puis chercha à recaptiver l'attention de l'adulte. **"Tu te demandais pourquoi je ne suis pas venu la semaine dernière?"**

Tout ce qu'il reçut fut un bref haussement d'épaules. Son sourire disparut complètement de ses fines lèvres.

Il attendit quelques minutes dans le bruit des bavardages d'autres ouvriers et des différentes machines mais finit par soupirer et lâcher brusquement la planche, se redressant et plaçant ses mains sur la table, accusateur.

Ryan releva, dans un froncement de sourcils, enfin les yeux sur lui, serrant la scie et la planche dans ses mains avec énervement. Son regard était noir de colère tandis qu'il fixait le lycéen, semblant dénué de patience. **" _Ne_ fais _pas_ ça-"**

 **"Tu vas juste continuer à m'ignorer?"** Tom baissa la voix.

Le plus âgé détourna les yeux, regardant vers le bureau de son père. Tom l'imita _-par précaution-_ et le vit de dos, parlant au téléphone. Ryan se retourna dans un soupir. **"Je travaille en ce moment, gamin."**

 **" _Et_ je t'aide."** Il haussa les épaules.

Ryan eut un rire sarcastique. **"Bien sûr que tu m'aides."**

Tom fronça les sourcils et resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes avant de se pencher davantage sur la table. **"C'est _quoi_ ton problème?"**

 **"Écoute"** Le blond rejeta la scie sur la table avec frustration et se frotta le visage d'une main. **"Actuellement je _travaille_ , au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Tom, on ne peut pas faire cette merde maintenant."**

 **"Je veux juste parler de-"**

 **"Il n'y a rien à dire, Tom."** déclara le plus âgé avec désinvolture alors qu'il levait la main pour signifier qu'il comptait reprendre sa tâche. Il rompit le contact visuel et essuya nerveusement la sueur de son front.

L'adolescent cligna des yeux et fit doucement un pas en arrière, hochant la tête après quelques secondes, et acceptant.

Il s'éloigna, ignorant l'humide brûlure dans ses yeux et la vive douleur dans sa poitrine.

•

Tom était désespéré et en colère, il venait de passer la journée à tapoter son crayon contre son carnet de notes et à bouger nerveusement les pieds. Il était fatigué -Comment ne pouvait-il pas l'être? Il avait passé plus de temps à pleurer qu'à dormir la nuit passée. Il se souvient avoir saisit son oreiller pour s'y enfoncer afin de taire ses gémissements et reniflements ; mais son frère Paddy l'avait de toute façon entendu et était entré dans sa chambre. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal d'avoir ignoré les biscuits - _qui étaient ses préférés_ \- qu'il lui avait apporté et de lui avoir crié de sortir. Il irait lui faire un câlin et regarder des films avec lui le reste de la journée pour s'excuser et distraire son esprit du Canadien.

 _Oh,_ ce connard..

Il passait ses nuits à penser à lui et à se remémorer le terrible rejet qu'il avait subi, il passait ses nuits à avoir honte et à pleurer, allongé sur son lit. Il mourait d'envie de le dire à quelqu'un, juste pour soulager sa poitrine, mais il ne _pouvait pas_. De toute façon, même si il le voulait, il ne le dirait pas à Harrison ou à l'un de ses frères ; il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le faire parce qu'il l'avait promis à Ryan et qu'il savait comment ils réagiraient. Ils paniqueraient et le diraient à ses parents, _ou pire,_ appelleraient la police.

Parce que - _Oui,_ il avait été consentant dès le début et personne ne l'avait forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, mais légalement ce n'était pas toléré et ils étaient juste foutus. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans _(presque dix-huit, mais bon_ ) et Ryan en avait quarante-deux.

Il était donc condamné à pleurer seul, les idées noires.

Tom sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il brisa le petit crayon blanc dans son inatention. Il baissa les yeux et le trouva cassé en deux ; ses doigts étaient rouges et légèrement éraflés.

 **"Mon Dieu, _mec_."** lui souffla Harrison à ses côtés. **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"**

Il se tourna vers son ami et secoua la tête. **"Rien."**

Harrison se pencha et lui chuchota: **"Tu vas bien?"**

Il secoua de nouveau la tête.

 **"Tu veux en parler?"**

 **"Pas maintenant."** Le brun donna un léger coup de tête en direction de l'enseignante et du reste de la classe et laissa tomber le crayon inutile sur la table, provocant un petit bruit.

Son ami hocha la tête et soupira avant de se détourner pour regarder ailleurs.

 **"Tu t'es encore disputé avec ton père?"** lui murmura-t-il tout de même.

Il ricana légèrement et appuya son menton sur sa paume de main. **"J'aimerais que se soit ça."**

 **"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"** Le garçon aux yeux claires lui donna un léger coup de coude.

 **"Je te le dirai plus ta-"**

 ** _"Holland."_** La professeure l'appela, lui indicant le tableau. **"Besoin d'explications?"**

Il secoua rapidement la tête et s'enfonça au fond de sa chaise, ses bras se croisant timidement sur sa poitrine. **"Non, désolé."**

L'enseignante soupira et reprit son explication avec ennui, sans le lâcher pour autant du regard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retourna pour écrire quelque chose au tableau qu'Harrison se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

 **"Je viens juste de voir Rebecca te regarder les yeux en cœur."** Il haussa les épaules et marmonna. **"Dommage que tu aimes les bites, frérot."**

Tom ne put s'empêcher de pouffer légèrement. Il posa une main sur sa bouche pour se calmer et rester silencieux tandis qu'il lui donnait un léger coup de coude. Il vit alors le sourire sincère qu'avait Harrison, les yeux doux, et Tom se sentit groggy ; il savait que son ami ferait et dirait n'importe quoi pour lui remonter le moral. Il résista à l'envie de simplement poser sa tête sur son épaule et l'enlacer.

 **"Tu me diras plus tard ce qu'il s'est passé."** confirma le blond.

 **"Je te le dirai plus tard, oui."** mentit-il.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, il ne perdit pas de temps pour se sauver dans les couloirs, ignorant Harrison et courrant jusqu'à l'arret de bus.

Cette fois, il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'atelier, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

•

Il était sur le chemin du retour, la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide et le sac à dos serré près de son visage, lorsque son téléphone commença à vibrer dans sa poche. Il leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, et poussa un soupir ; son père avait décidé de l'appeler juste au moment où il allait s'endormir.

 **"Hey"** marmonna-t-il.

 **«J'ai besoin de toi à l'usine, chéri.»** commença directement son père.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et grimaça presque. **"Pourquoi? Tu n'as jamais besoin de m-"**

 **«Oui, mais là j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.»** le coupa-t-il. **«Je manque de temps pour les papiers et t'es doué pour les trier.»**

Le garçon soupira et leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. **"Papa, je ne peux p-** "

 ** _«Thomas.»_** l'appela-t-il. **«Je te demande une faveur. Je te paierai si tu veux, mais juste ramène tes fesses.»**

 **"Bien."** souffla Tom.

 **«Très bien, je t'aime chéri.»**

 **"J't'aime aussi papa."** lui répondit-il embarassé, faisant le tour du bus du regard pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que Ryan n'osait même plus le regarder deux fois quand il entrait dans l'atelier. Il ne releva la tête que pour voir qui arrivait et, lorsqu'il tomba sur un Tom agacé et glacé, il se retourna rapidement pour recommencer à rire avec les autres ouvriers. Tout était comme les premiers jours de son arrivée, il ne se souciait plus de lui ; alors que là, Tom avait juste envie d'avoir un peu de son attention.

Dès qu'il eut fini de trier les différents papiers et documents, il repartit aussitôt et ne s'étonna même pas de pleurer un long moment avant de s'endormir cette nuit là encore.

•

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines, quelques semaines depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation et depuis qu'il avait perdu sa virginité avec un gars qu'il pensait être bon. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir utilisé et trahi, comme une sorte de passe-temps ou de jeu -ce qu'il avait probablement été. _Oui,_ ça avait été complètement consentis et _oui,_ il avait beaucoup aimé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était capable de l'oublier et de continuer comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Il gardait tout de même un petit espoir et rêvait parfois que tout irait bien, qu'ils se retrouveraient après. Il y avait ce stupide et innocent espoir que tout reviendrai à la normal et que Ryan l'accepterait.

Mais il y avait toujours le côté rationnel de son esprit qui lui disait que c'était impossible pour eux, d'être à nouveau naturels après cette nuit ; parce que, _merde,_ ils avaient été tellement bourrés et stupides, poussés par la luxure et leurs pulsions.

Il arrêta donc d'essayer. Il arrêta de se rendre à l'usine pour seulement essayer d'attirer son attention. Il arrêta de lui sourire, de lui faire signe ou même de lui offrir son aide ; parce que _quoi qu'il fasse_ , il se faisait _simplement_ ignoré. Il arrêta d'essayer de capter son regard, arrêta de bien s'habiller et arrêta de peigner ses boucles désordonnées qu'un jour, Ryan avait aimé. Il arrêta tout, parce que, à quoi bon faire tout ça?

Il ne pouvait même pas être en colère contre lui ; pas réellement. Était-il trop _amoureux_? Trop amoureux pour lui en vouloir? Tom avait envie de le supplier pour qu'il ne le remarque, ne serait-ce, qu'un peu. Il avait l'impression que, même après plusieurs semaines à être ignoré, si Ryan décidait soudainement de lui reparler, il serait là, acquiesçant et enlevant ses vêtements ; parce qu'il lui était dépendant.

Il avait donc essayé de l'oublier, en jouant au football, aux jeux vidéos, en se promenant dans le quartier avec la petite Tess' et en la laissant dormir à ses côtés _(ignorant les plaintes de sa mère aux matins)_ , en jouant avec Paddy ou se battant avec ses frères. Il avait tout essayé pour oublié, ne serait-ce quelques instants, le poids dans sa poitrine qui tombait à chaque fois que Ryan apparaissait dans son esprit.

Et la seule chose qui semblait fonctionner était le contact physique, le fait d' _embrasser_ et de _toucher_ quelqu'un d'autre.

Tom ne pouvait pas croire se qu'il faisait, il voulait se frapper et se lever. Parce qu'il avait un devoir en commun et devait étudier avec son ami Tian, il était allé chez lui, ses parents n'étant jamais là. Tout ça n'avait commencé qu'avec un simple baiser, rien de grave honnêtement. Ils avaient roulés sur le tapis, riant et se chamaillant, parce qu'ils étaient des idiots _et juste_ , ils étaient des _garçons_. Tom n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il était à califourchon sur son ami, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la forte musique en fond ; il n'avait pas hésité lorsque son ami lui avait murmuré, malgré son hétérosexualité présumée, qu'ils devraient s'entrainer à embrasser.

Tom était un bon ami, en plus d'être un adolescent désespéré au coeur brisé qui était trop émotif et blessé pour dire non. D'ailleurs il le voulait vraiment, il voulait être touché et gémir, alors il se laissa doucement embrasser. Il dû guider les mains de l'autre adolescent dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elles semblèrent chercher quelque chose sur sa poitrine avant de la lui serrer doucement. Il ne lui en voulait pas, Tian n'avait eut des expériences qu'avec des filles jusque là, mais il avait l'impression de vouloir pleurer tant sa situation était _pathétique_.

Il se contenta donc de se mouvoir contre Tian, se frottant comme il le faisait sur son oreiller et gémissant timidement alors que son ami lui embrassait lentement le cou, repoussant ses boucles rebelles pour le lui lécher alors que ses hanches se levaient pour rencontrer les siennes.

Ce n'était pas Ryan. Il essaya d'imaginer que c'était lui qui lui faisait tous ça, mais l'illusion se brisa lorsque la voix sous lui fut trop faible, lorsque les mains sur ses hanches ne furent pas assez assurées et lorsque les baisers sur ses lèvres semblèrent trop candides.

Ce n'était pas Ryan et ça ne le serait _jamais_.

Mais il avait du mal à ressentir quelque chose, à penser à autre chose, alors Tom continua à mêler leur langue, leurs lèvres se heurtant de façon désordonnée alors que ses coudes reposaient de chaque côté de la tête du jeune blond allongé par terre. Il osa finalement aller de sa bouche à son oreille pour lui murmurer:

 ** _"Baise-moi."_**

C'était sale et peut-être inutile ; mais il l'avait fait parce que Ryan avait aimé quand il le lui avait dit _cette nuit-là_. Il ne pensait à rien, il ne ressentait rien, et c'était _bon_.

Tian grogna et soupira, ses mains lui saisissant soudainement les cuisses pour le tirer brutalement, leurs sexes se percutant l'un contre l'autre à travers leurs tissus. Tom haleta soudainement, ses jambes commençant à trembler. Il éjacula dans son boxer lorsque son ami lui fit un suçon dans le cou, juste sous l'oreille. Il sentit la chaleur de son sperme se répendre inconfortablement dans son sous-vêtement, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas alors que ce sentiment de satisfaction s'installait dans son bas-ventre. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, son orgasme passant rapidement.

Il se rappela alors qu'ils étaient toujours en uniformes, remarquant que la cravate rouge de Tian était froissée et que leurs chemises n'étaient plus attachées. Il rougis et haleta, s'apercevant que l'autre était encore en érection.

Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, Tian viendrait vite, tout comme il l'avait fait. Il se recula donc doucement avant de lui déboutonner le pantalon.

Il lui fit sa première fellation. C'était maladroit, mais il continua. Il ne savait pas spécialement quoi faire, mais il s'en foutait, parce que ça lui permettait de tout oublier pendant un moment. Son ami lui soutient négligemment la tête pour l'inciter à continuer et il finit par tout avaler avec écœurement.

Il se foutait de se sentir sale alors que son ami le repoussait pour se réhabiller convenablement en lui marmonant qu'il se faisait tard et qu'il devrait partir. Il s'en foutait d'avoir probablement foiré une amitié -Il s'en foutait vraiment, parce que _pour une fois_ , Ryan n'avait plus été dans ses pensées pendant un instant.


End file.
